


embracing the grey

by Seyasoya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Han and Leia are dead...., Hugs, Sad, doesn't really involve romance, don't get triggered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: Just a little visit to the grave...Nothing much....?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened after I prompted myself to write that Leia died when Carrie Fisher died. I know, that's old. But school hindered me from writing a lot. After a few months, here's the fruit of my labour.
> 
> Spoilers for the Force Awakens. No, basically every movie in Star Wars.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Master Luke, have you seen Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, they're just out and about."

"What do you mean?"

"They're off on an adventure. But they'll come back; I know that."

"You really think you do?"

"I'm sure of it."

...

 _It had been such a rough day,_ the aging Jedi thought. _But, as the Force wills it._

Luke Skywalker reclined on his pilot seat aboard the _Millennium Falcon_ as it zoomed across the vast nothingness of space. "Chewie, how you holding up?"

("Fine. Just, fine,") he growled.

"Rey?"

"I'm holding up, Master Luke."

"Finn? Poe?"

"Fine." "Worry about yourselves, not me."

 _What a cocky attitude,_ Luke said to himself. _Reminds me of..._

Luke bit his lip, and tried to stifle everything back. 

...

A pang in his heart.

_I'm an orphan, now- no, you must have no remorse. It will pull you back to the Light. The Light Side will not give you your full-_

"Sir? Must we follow your coordinates to the location?"

"General Hux, just... just follow it."

"As you wish, Kylo."

...

The group landed on a quiet patch of land in Coruscant. "Here we are."

The somber winds of graveyard refreshed them after a long, quiet time of dark eye bags and burning eyes.

Luke booted up the three robots. "Oh my, Master Luke; accept my apologies for not staying awake on an occasion like this."

"It's- it's fine. Let's go."

Everyone left the Millennium Falcon, and looked outside to see a lone home, amongst the desolate, brown-white sand. Away from the Resistance base, not too far from here. Away from other cities and villages, where prying eyes could peer into personal lives of everyone else's. Away from the First Order, and definitely away from him.

They were here again, after a few days; none of them had a chance to say a proper goodbye. Maybe except him, but no one really cares about him.

"...T-to H-han... and L-leia... Rest in p-p-peace..." Luke raised his hand to his forehead in a saluting motion, even if he was trembling with such emotion and pain, trying to hold everything back. Soon, others followed suit.

"F-for the wonderful things that y-you've done..."

"For a-all the achievements that you've a-accomplished..." Rey continued, filling with as much emotion as the others.

"A-and for the legacy th-that you leave... for the e-entire... g-galaxy..." Poe followed on, in praise,

"Rest in peace," Finn ended, trying not to release the tears.

Luke can't help it. He trembled and cried, with hot, salty tears running down his face. If only this was a nightmare of a dream...

Even if he didn't want it, even if he wasn't allowed to (by the Jedi's teachings) he was soon filled with rage, anger, denial; all of these negative thoughts. It all eventually boiled down to sadness. They died in his hands.

Soon, Chewie notioned his arms to let Luke hug him. Because even the most emotionless, peaceful, and just sentients in the galaxy need some comforting.

...

Darn it... the masked madman thought. I must hide all of these... unnecessary emotions. They are threatening my cause.

Alas, he stepped out of his newly-built Star Destroyer, refusing to take off his helmet. He had left even General Hux there, by the ship. "Leave with the ship at once."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

Why am I visiting this in the first place...? I must be a delinquent...

I miss you all...

Over by the corner, Kylo Ren noticed an all-too-familiar ship. The ship they used to ride on, a step to their next whirlwind of a destination, and an adventure. A ship he used to walk on, touring the place while he piloted it with his magnificent hands and she lounged about in second pilot, observing in amusement all the wonderful swamps, tundras, forests, and deserts if they weren't in hyperspeed.

Dammit, he thought.

...

Over there he was, marching to the grave, looking as stoic as ever. He refused to cross his arms; to take off his helmet; to put down his red saber that punctured their hearts (and his stomach).

No, he just stared as if they were of little importance.

...

There they were... gone by the hands of... him. He was the one who did it. He was the one who abolished what little of his family he had left, aside from Luke Skywalker, who he didn't think of as family. He's now an orphan. Fucking hell; the Sith intervened and took his humanity away.

Ben Solo's dead with his mom and dad.

All of these mixed feelings soon overwhelmed him, and he couldn't take it any longer. Wet, salty tears soon started flooding his masked face.

With his helmet getting humid on a very humid Coruscant day, he took off his helmet, wondering if Ben Solo's even dead, or among the hidden living.

...

"Well, you guys can leave now. I can stay here."

"But Master Luke, we have training," Rey argued.

"Rey, you... can take a break for the rest of the week. Just find more recruits if you can, Rey. 'M counting on you."

"Yes, Master Luke. By the way, are you going to stay here?"

"That'll depend on me. Depart now, I have some-"

"Master Luke, it's Kylo-"

"Shh! We'll get noticed, Finn!"

"Depart now; and take the Falcon; I'll get my hands on another ship."

"Sure," they said, and departed with the ever-beeping droids, into the rest of this galaxy so far, far away.

...

I must be crazy to even think of that, he thought. His mind was racing, whether to confront Be- Kylo Ren, and risk his life, or to not touch the man whose soul has been burned away.

Ultimately, he chose the former and marched on, with an invisible Force Shield surrounding and protecting him.

...

Kylo Ren reconsiders to resurrect Ben Solo.

...

"Be-... Kylo Ren."

"Luke Skywalker. It appears we meet again."

He was shaking.

...

The two men looked on the tombstone that read "Han and Leia. In loving and just memory.".

"Mom... Dad... What did I do...?" Ben's strained voice echoed the whole Coruscant for a brief moment. With his tears, quietly creeping up, ever so slightly, closer, inch by inch;

The clank of Kylo Ren's lightsaber hit the floor as it reverberated across the cracking, dull gravestones. Ben couldn't help it. He threw his arms around his former master and spilled his melancholic tears on Luke's shoulder.

Luke couldn't help it. He put a hand behind Ben's head, and closed his eyes, which were already glistening with tears, like stars.

He threw his arms back.

...

Light plus dark; yin plus yang; white plus black.

What do you get?

...

"Master Luke, I can't... I... What the fuck have I done? My parents are dead. The people who have sheltered me, who have fed me, clothed me, who have loved me. They're both **dead**. At my own expense and whims."

No reply.

"What have I accomplished aside from pain and misery to the people that I have loved for my whole life?"

No reply.

"What haven't I done?" Kylo Ren started to stomp on the saber hilt he just let loose. Tries to break the saber than killed his father, and scared his mother. That made her heart ache and wither. No, no, _no, no, no,_ **_no, no!_**

He continued stomping on the cursed object, when he pressed on the button that activated it. There, a red, shining, and jagged light, with two other blades appeared. He stopped in horror.

"Ben, let me fix that," he advised, and guided him away from the red lightsaber. There, Luke proceeded to turn on his blue light saber and cut the hilt in half.

...

"But you've got to tell me! Tell me now! Please..."

"Ben, I... don't have the answers to everything. I'm not your key to success in life. I'm only a Jedi. You're a... Sith..."

"No. WE are both of the Force. Whether we are of the dark, or of the light. Will it ever matter?"

The ol' Jedi chuckled. "Does anyone have an answer to anything? Here, have a hug."

...

Stripped of everything. Stripped of all the miscellaneous and excess things. Stripped to the basics.

Without his helmet, or his saber, or his furrowed brows.

Without his Force shield, or his saber, or his high rank.

Just a man and his pupil, trying to understand. Just a man and his pupil, who embrace, and embrace everything.

...

Kylo Ren has resurrected Ben Solo.

...

Now they were, riding on a small ship Luke payed for a small fee. It could hold up to four people, so Luke and Ben had more than enough room for other people. Like...

"Master Luke. I have decided that..."

"That?"

"That I will renounce my title as Sith Lord and continue studying under your tutelage. I want to escape from the horrors of my actions. I want to go back to when there were simpler times."

And Luke Skywalker's face was filled with nothing but joy and glee. "Oh, my God... Ben... I'm so proud of you..." and he started to hug Ben.

"Oh, it was nothing..." Ben smiled slightly. Ever so slightly. "However... what will happen with all of this? The horrid First Order?"

"We'll let it crumble and fight whatever remaining of it is left."

Ben smiled even more.

"I forgive you," Luke patted on his back.

...

"How did things ever turn out this way?"

"Honey, I don't know. But however it happened, I'm glad it did."

"You're right, Hotshot," she grinned as she looked down below, and seeing the two men reconcile, like a fighting teacher with his pupil, making amends.

"So, Leia, how's the afterlife so far?"

"Oh, it just so happens to be Anakin Skywalker! Dad...?"

"Yeah."

"Woah, Sweetheart. A former Sith Lord has twins!" Han geered.

"Oh, shut up, Han. Still can't believe it. Well, anyway, Han and I are just over here, appreciating the amends Luke and Ben are making. And plus, Ben's renouncing the Dark Side!"

"That's wonderful!" Anakin cheered. "Ben, out of all people."

"Ben's back? Back into the Jedi Order?" Padme Amidala spoke.

"Mom! Padme Amidala."

"Oh, I remember you so clearly, Leia."

"Well, I can't believe Luke's still there. Wish all of them would join us."

"It's really heavenly up here." They all laughed.

...

"Master Luke, have you seen Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, they're just out and about."

"What do you mean?"

"They're off on an adventure. But they'll come back; ohhh, I know that."

"You really think you do?"

"I think I do... Here, have a hug."

 


End file.
